kikkenstolliofandomcom-20200214-history
Meadow Dwellers (Series)
The Meadow Dwellers franchise, or series (formerly known as the Kikkenstollio series), focuses on a group of anthropomorphic animals who reside in a wide open valley known as the Meadow. The stories, or episodes, focus on the lives of these characters, and often teach valuable lessons and/or give more information on the characters' backstories or personalities. While each episode may be different from the last, there is heavy continuity involved. Although it is a cute and charming series, it is actually PG rated, due to things like minor cursing, light sexual references, and drama such as death. History The series began with the characters Kikkenstollio (known as Kick) and Lucky (initially named Lick), who were a couple with a cute relationship. The creator was inspired to make them after seeing a couple often flirting with each other at school. The pair soon had a wolf friend (more or less known as Wick) and a chicken, whose name was debateable. The chicken was a silent shipper of the couple, who were secretly dating at the time. Eventually, the characters took on their current names and personalites. The original designs for the characters were smaller, simpler, and cuter. These designs were eventually decided to be the younger versions of the characters. Episodes The Meadow Dwellers franchise has 10 finished episodes so far, and one in the making. EP1 - Lucky to have you Lucky the Bear and Kikkenstollio the Panda have been dating secretly for a month. Kikkenstollio wants to tell their friends, but Lucky is too nervous and embarrassed to tell anyone. An upset Kikkenstollio goes to the Valentine's Concert in the City with her friends Fuwa the Wolf and Rock Chick to try and forget her troubles. But little does she know that she's about to get the biggest surprise of her life! EP2 - City Life Rock Chick is excited because some City Citizens are visiting the Meadow! Rock Chick is looking forward to seeing some of her own people again, but unfortunately, she finds that the City has changed since she left it 5 years ago. Not only that, but one of the visitors keeps upsetting the culture of the Meadow, as well as the Meadow Dwellers! EP3 - Rock Chick Twelve year old Rocky the Chicken is from a dirt poor family, and on top of that, her parents are jerks! They want to get rid of her! Naive Rocky agrees to move away into the wilderness, thinking she can play her guitar for everyone. However, once she gets there, she finds that there appears to be no way to charge her guitar. But her life changes for the better once she makes friends for the first time in her life. EP4 - I am a tiger Alima the Red Tigress and Funny the Prawn have a hard life living by the lake. Funny wants to help Alima, but the tigress is determined to do things by herself and keep her friend safe. Once Funny has had enough of watching Alima suffer, he decides to run away from home, thinking it will make things right. EP5 - Aww it's fwiendship Fuwa the Wolf loves teasing Lucky and Kikkenstollio about their relationship. Lucky doesn't like it one bit. When Fuwa takes his teasing too far, him and Lucky get into an argument! Kikkenstollio doesn't want her two friends fighting, so she attempts to resolve the conflict between the bear and the wolf. But then.... EP6 - Wolf Child Fuwa the Wolf isn't exactly the most boastful. But he has to brag a little when it comes to his father, Dai the Wolf, who won a fight against an evil wolf when he was little. The gang go to visit his mother, Suki, to find out where his father is now. But upon reaching the city, Fuwa gets a huge shock once he realises the truth. EP7 - Blue n White Wallflower Kikkenstollio and her sister Mary don't really get along. But when Kick learns that Mary has a crush on a guy, she offers to help her sister win his heart. But Mary isn't exactly the best at talking to guys, and she becomes increasingly annoyed with her sister along the way. EP8 - Fun by the river Birch the Woodchuck is excited! His little sister is visiting him and his partner Alima the Squirrel